


Lost

by Kitana (xxConverseHighxx)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anime, CharacterxReader - Freeform, Demon Sebastian Michaelis, F/M, Fanfic, Heartbreak, Possessive Sebastian, Romance, Sad, agnst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxConverseHighxx/pseuds/Kitana
Summary: "Did you ever have any children?""Once." Was his blunt reply. He would rather not remember that dreadful day.-'Why did do you do it Sebastian! Making a stupid deal like that and leave knowing what would happen!' Reina's voice screamed at him from where she laid bed resting until she would be able to walk again. She was a mess as she couldn't stop crying over the loss of her baby. The feeling of dread and guilt coursing through her. The scene played over and over in her mind, wishing she could have done something that would have saved her baby."I didn't know, I didn't know he'd come for you. Our baby. I'm sorry." He tried reaching for her hand but, she pulled away."You left us... Without even saying goodbye you bastard." She whispered as he could clearly see her breaking down mentally.He had never seen her look at him with such betrayal and hatred. It made him realise how much he had screwed up this time.-I am a reaper who fell in love with a demon... Sebastian Michaelis is no ordinary demon, he is my savior as I am his-Black Butler Fanfic-Sebastian Michaelis Love Story





	1. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name: Reina Tashoki  
> Age: Unknown  
> Species: Reaper (Was a Demon)  
> Reaper Weapon: Katana 
> 
> My name is Reina. I became a reaper after something that happened to me while I was a demon. I promised him I wouldn't tell anybody his secrets even if he did leave me to die in the the end but, I didn't die I was saved. Why Sebastian? I thought you promised forever? Remember?

Run... That's all I can do now.

"Why do you insist on running knowing you'll be caught." The demon known as Claude said as he chased me.

"Why do you insist on chasing me if you know I'll win?" I challenged as I made a sharp turn down a deserted alley way.

"Shit." I mumbled skidding to a stop as I stated at the dead end in front of me.

"You can't keep Sebastian's secrets forever." Claude spoke as he cornered me.

I turned around in an attack stance, "I will protect him no matter what."

"I pity a reaper like you. To deep in love to see that you'll die and he won't care." Claude mused as he took a step forward.

"Like I said, with my life." I barked as he charged at me as I swiftly dogged taking out my reaper weapon; a katana.

The fight continued as I tried to stab him only being able to place a cut on his arm.

 _'No matter what I'll always love and protect you Sebastian.'_ I thought as I made a dive towards him only to have him dodge while stabbing me in my side.

"No..." I breathed out falling to the ground.

As I kneeled on the crumpled up road of the alley way Claude laughed. I growled quickly getting up turning around with my katana slicing his cheek.

"Where is your love now hm?" He asked kicking me on the head before I could block him making me hit the ground groaning in pain as he kicked my weapon away from me.

"Sebastian..." I whispered as I tried to move away from him towards my katana but froze as I realized I was trapped in his web.

"No need to move you'll die soon." Claude spoke as my vision started to blur, "I would of thought you knew not to get stabbed by a poisoned sword.." Was the last thing I heard him say before I passed out.

Flashback~

_I waited in a meadow Sebby and I had found a while ago playing with some grass waiting for Sebby to come. Right as I finished making a grass and flower bracelet I looked up to see Sebby walking towards me with a small smile. I smiled bright getting up and running up to him hugging him, my 7 year old self being shorter then him since he was 9._

_"Sebby where were you?" I asked as I hugged him tighter._

_"I had to do some chores in our village. I'm sorry." He apologized as he hugged me just as tight._

_"Oh.. That's okay! Let's go play!" I said before running off into the lush forest with him close behind._

"Well done claude!" A young male spoke as I came back into consciousness.

"What the hell is going on?" I groaned as I opened my eyes to see nothing but darkness, "someone get some light in here."

"Hello I am Alois trancy little reaper." A voice said before candles were suddenly lit everywhere.

I tried to move only to realize I was bound, "When I get out I'll kill you Claude. I promise you that." I growled glaring towards Claude.

I didn't have a problem with the kid... He seems like he's had it rough but, Claude, he makes my blood boil. Ever since that day he betrayed me and left me for dead I knew he couldn't be trusted.

"Tsk tsk, such a fowl mouth you have. Besides! You can't kill him, he belongs to me." Alois had said in a surprisingly happy tone, "Now if you could tell me Sebastian's weakness I'll let you go, deal?"

I shook my head, "I'd rather you let me go."

'I need more time, William should be here by now! Or atleast Grell... I'd prefer William.' I thought before I felt myself before slapped.

"Will you stop day dreaming and listen!" Alois yelled as I snapped out of my thoughts.

"What did you say? I was thinking." I said nonchalantly with a sarcastic laugh.

He laughed, "I like your attitude but listen to me carefully. Sebastian has hurt you, and before you ask I know a lot about you Reina Toshiko, like how you are new at being a reaper after being a demon for so long. Very interesting but, back to the subject at hand. He broke you, left you, and you still protect him. Why don't you just give us one tiny fact about him and your free to go."

"Sorry to rain on your parade but, no. I won't give out any information. Now if you would just let me go you won't have to deal with my friends who are going to be here any minute now." I replied with a smile as he frowned.

"Claude I order you to get her to talk and make sure no reaper could come into my mansion." Alois replied before walking out of this dimly lit room.

"Now that we're alone.." Claude started about to touch my face before I bit his finger.

"Watch out. I bite." I said with a smirk.

"Always were a feisty one." Was all he said before walking over to a table with different types of sharp things, ranging from small knives to machetes.

"You should be use to it by now you jackass." I said sarcastically as he glared towards me while grabbing a gold butter knife, "Really that's the best you can do?"

He only chuckled grabbing a chair with his free hand dragging and setting it in front of me before sitting in it.

"I wouldn't talk like that to me if I were you." He said calmly before slowly cutting through my shoulder as I hissed.

"All you need to do is spill." He mumbled dragging the knife down my arm cutting through my shirt and skin.

I laughed trying to not think of the pain, "You have to go hard then that."

"Come on, I don't want to hurt you. We used to be close." He said quietly.

"Our friendship was lost when you betrayed me and left me to die!" I spat before he stabbed the knife into my leg making me cry out.

"I had no other choice." Was his reply before he got up getting a whip from the table and slowly walking towards me.

He stood in front of me while grabbing a fist full of my hair yanking my face towards him, "Last chance."

"Bastard." I growled.

He shook his head as he untied me and before I could fight he grabbed both of my wrists leading me towards a wall with a hook in it. As I struggled against him he tied my hands up letting me hang against the wall, my back towards him. I got one good kick against his leg and smiled in victory as he groaned silently.

"Why are you so difficult Reina." He growled before he started to whip me as I screamed.


	2. Two

Sebastian stopped cleaning a book shelf as a shiver ran down his spine.

 _'Something isn't right.'_ He thought to himself as he quickly finished cleaning before heading to the kitchen to prepare his master tea and breakfast.

"Master, I brought breakfast and your morning tea." He called from outside the door as ceil groaned.

"Come in." Ciel said as he sat up in bed just as Sebastian came in with his breakfast.

"For breakfast I made some sunny side eggs, biscuit and beef gravy with a side of jam toasted bread. For tea, it is earl grey as usual." Sebastian announced as he set a tray with the food on his lap.

"Thank you Sebastian. What plans do we have for today?" Ciel asked as he ate.

"For today we are meeting with William. He says it's extremely important and knowing him it must be." He said as he handed Ceil a napkin.

"Alright." Ciel mumbled as he wiped his face, "When?" He asked unamused.

"In about two hours." Sebastian replied.

"Well what are you waiting for. Help me dress." Ciel replied as Sebastian took the now empty tray and plates.

~

"Let me come please Will!" Grell begged for what was about the twentieth time standing in front of William with his hands clasped together, "She is my friend to!"

"If I let you come will you shut up?" William asked annoyed.

"Of course!" Grell yelled excitedly as he danced around William, "Let's go get our little girl back!"

Grell nodded vigorously as William and he headed towards the phantomhive manner to discuss how to get Rin back. Although William would never admit it they needed help with this task.

"Do you think Sebastian will help?" Grell asked as the walked along the road to the manner.

"I doubt it but, if Ceil orders it then he'll have to." William replied as they stopped in front of the manner, "Let's just hope this works..."

~

"Welcome William and..." Sebastian's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he saw Grell, "Grell." He said irritably.

"Bassy! It's been so long!" Grell yelled throwing himself at Sebastian but, Sebastian quickly moved to the right sending Grell straight into the manner landing on the ground.

"Please follow me. My master is waiting for you in his office." Sebastian spoke to William as they headed towards ceils office with a pouring Grell following behind.

"Master, our guests have arrived." He called from outside of the room.

"Come in." Replied ceil as he finished the last of his paperwork for today.

"It's nice to see you again William, Grell." He started with an annoyed sigh after seeing Grell, "what brings you here?"

"You see, our-" William started but, was cut off by Grell.

"Our beloved sister was kidnapped last night! It was horrific! We searched everywhere for her this morning but, she's gone and we don't know where she is! We can't sense her anywhere!" Grell cried dramatically falling to his knees.

"She could have just ran away from you two." Sebastian mumbled before he got a glare from William which had no effect on him.

"We care deeply for her and it isn't like her to run away. We need you to track her down. We suspect a demon but, we're not sure." William spoke directly to Ceil.

"Please! We need your help to get my little girl back!" Grell begged as Ceil nodded.

"Alright well help. Sebastian I order you to help find and protect this girl no matter what, and make sure no harm comes to her." Ceil ordered.

Sebastian bowed, "Yes my young lord."

William sighed inwardly in relief knowing Sebastian can't back down now. He has to help get Rin back no matter what.

"What is her name?" Ceil questioned.

"Reina... Reina Tashoki." William answered.

You could see all the mixed emotions suddenly appearing on Sebastian's face which was freaking Ceil out a bit.

"Sebastian what's wrong?" Ceil asked.

"Say her name again." He barked at William.

"Reina. Her name is Reina." William said buy slower this time.

"Wow! Did you forget her already Sabby!" Grell asked.

He closed his eyes breathing deeply. It can't be the same Reina. It just can't.

"What's going on?" Ceil ordered.

"I knew her." Sebastian replied opening his eyes, his emotions under control again.

"The it will be no trouble to find her." Ceil nodded, "now where do we start?"

"An alley way in town. She was working on a case and didn't come back last night or this morning. We searched where we last sensed her in the alley and found some of her blood and her reaper weapon." William spoke as they all got into the carriage heading into town where they found her things.

Ceil nodded, "We'll start there and try to find anymore evidence that might lead us to the kidnapper."

"Alright." William agreed.

Sebastian drove the carriage to the last spot Rin was. All he could think about was her. It's been so long since he last saw her when he....

'Sebastian! Help me please!' Reina called out before screaming, "Sebastian!!!!"

He shook away the haunting memory. Never mind that he needs to concentrate on the order he was given.

"Almost there!" Grell yelled sitting beside him.

'Oh... He's still here.' Sebastian thought to himself with a sigh.

~

By the time Claude had finished torturing me for now I was left in a bloody mess on the floor. I groaned in pain trying to heal but, the weapons he had used on me wouldn't allow me to. Thankfully it will be an hour or so since he has to get his master ready for this morning. I closed my eyes as I thought about different things to not think about the pain. I smiled remembering the first time I told Sebastian I loved him.... I wonder if he remembers.

Flashback~  
_I ran hiding behind a tree waiting. For him to find me. My 15 year old self having trouble keeping quit because majority of me wanted him to find me, hold me._

_"Gotcha." His 17 year old self spoke as he tackled me to the ground._

_I screamed giggling as he pinned me to the forest floor, "hi."_

_He chuckled lightly as he rested his forehand against mine, "I want to tell you a secret."_

_My curiosity getting the best of me I asked, "what is it?"_

_His moved his face slightly to my right brushing his lips against my ear, "I love you."_

_I blushed a deep shade of red as he moved his face to face me again._

_"I love you too Sebby." I replied with a cheeky smile._

_He leaned in pressing his lips against mine..._

I woke up by being splashed with cold water, "Shit! That's freezing!"

"Well your fault for sleeping while I was gone." Claude replied with a sly smile.

"Yeah yeah, get on with the torturing already." I mumbled as he sighed.

"We have been doing this since last night. Just tell me what I want and you can go." He said as I closed my eyes.

"Are you going to start or not?" I asked as I could feel his glare burning holes into me.

"I'll make you talk." He said as I heard him get something that sounded like metal.

"It's interesting how a demons nails can grow back if it falls off, I wonder what would happen to a reapers nails." He spoke before slowly pulling my pointer finger nail off making me scream as I could could feel the wind on my finger where my fingernail should be.

I grind my teeth together trying to ignore the pain as he took my nails off one by one.

~

"We've been here all day." Grell complained as he watched the sun setting.

"We're missing something... I just know it." Ceil mumbled as he searched the scene, "What's this..." he picked up a thread... But, it was silky not like any ordinary thread.

"It's a spiders thread." William replied.

"Spiders thread..." Sebastian thought for a moment before realization dawned on him.


	3. Three

"Claude." Sebastian growled out in a dark tone.

"Claude? That is Alois's demon butler.. Why would he want Reina?" Ceil asked.

"She is the only one who knows the real Sebastian. All his dirty little secrets." Grell spoke with a grin, realizing he was right after seeing Sebastian's annoyed face.

"He is going to torment her." Sebastian spoke, "We need to get her now."

"Wait. Hold on a minute. First, I give the orders on what we should do Sebastian. Second if it's Claude we need a plan to get in first." Ceil spoke, "We can get her when Alois hosts his next ball this weekend."

"She might be dead by then." William spoke.

"It's our only chance. Now let's go back and get some rest. We will continue this conversation in the morning." Ceil replied heading back to the carriage.

 _'Please be okay Reina.'_ Sebastian thought to himself as he drove the carriage home.

It was early in the morning, and Sebastian was doing his normal routine, except his mind was elsewhere which made him a bit slower then usual. He was extremely worried and he couldn't understand why, he didn't think he would care as much if anything happened to Reina.

"Sebastian what's wrong?" Mey-rin asked as they passed in the hallway snapping him from his daze.

He shook his head lightly while putting on a convincing smile, "Nothing's wrong, have you finished cleaning the staircase?"

Her face grew red with embarrassment as she started explaining what had happened only minutes ago, "uh... About that! I used shoe shine instead of soap and now everything black!" She said panicking while he noticed her carrying a bucket of shoe shine.

He sighed, "I'll take care of it, go dust the book shelves, statues, and clean the windows. Also tell Finnian to trim the bushes in the garden." He said as he turned around in the direction of his masters room.

 _'This will be a very slow day.'_ He thought.

"Of course! Right away Sebastian!" She exclaimed, racing off.

He continued to his masters room to wake him up and then to clean up that mess. 

~

"Dammit Reina! TELL ME!!" Claude shouted out in frustration as he slammed my head against the concrete ground over and over again.

"No!! Just kill me already!! I won't tell you shit you FUCKING BASTARD!!" I screamed back.

"You know what? I have had enough time going easy on you. I am going to brake you, and when I am finished crumbling you into pieces, you won't even remember who you are." He mumbled in my ear before he started to brake nearly every bone in my body.

I screamed in pain from the constant snapping of my bones and the feeling of something being injected into me, the substance flowing through me making me become paralysed. I wanted to talk, to scream, say anything but, the throbbing pain coursing through me for bided it.

"You are mine now, little pet and I will never ever let you go." He chuckled darkly as he injected another needle in me with a different substance making my vision blur.

 _'Help... Me.. Someone...'_ I thought before blacking out. 

~

"How do we know where she will be?" Grell pondered as Ciel, Sebastian, William, and him sat around the dining table thinking of a plan for rescuing Reina at the ball in two days.

"I'll be able to get her scent." Sebastian replied with a nod.

"Your amazing Sabby!" Grell exclaimed as he tackled Sebastian in a hug which resulted in him flying out the window yelling, "I love you Sabby!"

Sebastian sighed while ceil groaned in irritation, "That sad excuse for a Reaper is getting on my nerves."

"I agree, but, if I didn't bring him he would of just followed and caused more trouble." William replied while fixing his glasses.

"We'll continue staying here until Saturday, when the ball will happen." Ceil said as he stood from his seat.

Ceil turned to his butler and was about to order him but, went silent when he heard Sebastian hiss in pain as he felt pain rush through his body. He gritted his teeth hunching over as he tried to figure out what was going on. Then it clicked, like a light bulb turning on. It wasn't his pain he felt, it was Reina.

"Sebastian, what is the matter with you?" Ceil questioned looking at his butler.

"Reina." Was all he could say as he tried to calm this pain down.

'What is that demon doing to her?' He thought angrily to himself.

"What? What about Reina?" Ceil asked.

"Her pain.. I can feel it." He grunted.

 _'She isn't going to last much longer.'_ Sebastian thought to himself.

"How in the world are you feeling her pain!? That's nearly impossible!" Grell yelled coming out of no where.

"Like I said, they have a connection. More then most should." William said.

"That is remarkable." Ceil murmured, "what exactly is your relationship with her? How do you know each other?"

"My, my Sabby, you haven't told him? Wait... You haven't even told me yet!" Grell complained.

His pain ceased as he calmed down looking up at the three people who had mixed emotions etched on their faces. He looked away sighing, how is he suppose to lie to Ceil? He can't.

"She is... No she was the woman I loved till death and after death. We grew up together, we loved and we died together. She followed me no matter what kind of disastrous choices I had made. She turned into a demon just to be with me. Then I left her one day. I just left her to die as a demon. That's it." Was all he said before standing from his seat, "Now if you will excuse me, I shall make lunch for the young Lord." With that he left the room filled with shocked faces.

_FlashBack~_  
_"Sebastian..." He heard someone call his name as his 19 year old self rolled over on his stomach ignoring the person talking to him._

_"Sebastian please wake up... I'm scared."_

_Once he realized who it was his eyes shot open as he rolled into his back again to find a 17 year old Reina in her plain silk nightgown that did amazing things to her body. He didn't notice he was staring while licking his bottom lip until he got slapped in the face... With a pillow._

_"That hurt." He faked a hurt look as he pretended to be in pain._

_"Sebastian!" Reina whispered yelled as she blushed furiously._

_"Sorry." He mumbled in embarrassment before looking back up to her._

_Even if it was dark he could see she had been crying which worried him, "What's wrong, kitten?"_

_"I can't sleep. I had a nightmare." She whispered._

_"Come here." He said softly while moving over a bit so she could fit._

_She quickly slid into the bed getting comfortable as she felt Sebastian's arm wrap around her waist pulling her so her back was against his chest. She loved cuddling with him, it was the best thing in the world._

_"What was you nightmare about, Kitten?" He asked._

_"You died... We both died. Sebastian you know my dreams never lie. They tell the future. I'm scared Sebastian. What if we die." She whispered as she shook from fright as she silently cried._

_"Hey.. It's okay. Whatever happens I will always love you." He said softly as he rolled her over pressing her chest against his as he gave her a sweet gentle kiss before pulling away, "always."_

_"Promise?" She asked as she stopped crying._

_"Even if I die I will still love you. I will never stop loving you my darling kitten." Was his reply as he gave her a warm smile._

_She smiled as well cuddling into him as she felt his arms wrapped securely around her._

_"I will always love you too." She mumbled before they both fell into a peaceful sleep._


	4. Four

I tried to wake up but, I ended up being surrounded by darkness. I can voice speaking to one another but I couldn't wake up which was starting to get really irritating.

"Did you do it Claude?" I heard what sounded like... Alois?

"Yes your highness." Was Claude's reply.

"Great! Now I can add a reaper to my collection of demons! Sebastian and ceil won't know what going on once they realize she's under my control!" Alois exclaimed laughing menacingly.

 _'I have to wake up! I need to known what's going on!'_ I thought as I tried to open my eyes.

It took a while but, finally my eyelids started to flutter open.

"Good, your finally awake." I heard a voice say.

I growled once I realized who it was, "Claude."

"Yes?" He fainted innocence as he looked at me.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" I glared in his direction not being able to move my body at all.

"Nothing much, you've just been added to my masters collection." He spoke with a sly smirk.

"His what!? Why can't I move?!!!" I screamed at him with frustration.

"Oh? You want to sit up? Then I order you to sit up."

I immediately sat up against my will, confusion clearly shown on my face until realization hit me like a baseball bat, "You didn't..."

"But I did. I said you were mine didn't I?" He chuckled darkly as he put a strand of my hair behind my ear.

I wish I could bite him, torture him, kill him slowly...

"You drugged then mated with me against my will, how low of you, you disgust me."

I spit on his face as I glared at him.

 _'Being mated to a demon, plus a demon as powerful as him I can't do anything unless he allows it. I am forced to be under his control unless another demon challenges him for me. I don't know any demons who would... I'm screwed.'_ I thought as he wiped his face with a napkin.

"That wasn't very lady like. You don't want to be punished in a more intimate manner do you?" He placed his hand on my knee slowly sliding upward.

"D-dont..." I whispered out.

The only man I've ever been with was Sebastian and I don't plan on starting a new love life with this jerk.

He pulled his hand away as he stood up, "I order you not to leave this manner, your free to roam in the gardens as well as long as you do chores and listen to whatever his highness wishes. You can do what ever you like but, you can't try to escape."

I inwardly sighed in defeat, "As you wish."

"Go on." He nodded towards the door.

I nodded little bit of happiness appearing now that I can control my body. For now at least. I opened the door walking down the hallway looking at the decor.

"At least they moved me into a bedroom instead of the cellar." I mumbled as I walked around looking to see if there were any one who had the same situation that I was in.

 _'I need to find a way to escape but, now that I'm bonded with that spider boy I don't think it's possible. Where are you William? Grell? I need you to save me.'_ I was in my own thoughts until someone tapped my shoulder.

"Who are you?" A voice spoke behind me.

~

"So your telling me we are just going to walk in there. Some how sneak past Alois and Claude with out looking suspicious?" Grell asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Yes. Tomorrow is Alois ball and while we try to distract them Sebastian can look for Reina." Ciel looked towards Grell with an eyebrow raised, "Do you have a problem with this plan?"

Grell shook his head no, "Just what if he's hiding her in plain sight?"

"I hate agreeing with that mess over their but, that could possibly happen." William agreed with a sigh.

"Well Sebastian would you be able to handle that?" Ceil looked over to his butler who bowed.

"Yes my lord."

~

I turned to see a woman dressed in a maids outfit with a bandage covering her left eye, "My name is Reina, who are you?"

"I am Hannah." The woman smiled lightly with a calm aura surrounding her.

"Your a demon as well? Why are you here?" I questioned.

"I have a contract to fulfill. May I ask what your doing here?" She tilted her head waiting for me to answer.

I felt like I could trust her so I told her the truth, "They are keeping me here as a prisoner and before you ask if I escaped I didn't, Claude marked me as his after drugging me."

I showed her the mark of a spider on my left shoulder.

"So your stuck here for good, if you want you can help me around the manner?" She walked passed me moving her right motioning me to follow her, "come on."

I nodded even though she couldn't see and ran up beside her, "Your really nice for a demon. I use to be like that."

"I have no reason to hate you, you were a demon?"

"Yes, but now I'm a reaper. I miss my reaper weapon; it was a katana." I whined while she gave a small smile towards me, _'Even though I'm stuck here, I'm glad I made a friend. She is nothing close to what Claude is like.'_

"Meet Canterbury, Thompson, and Timber." Hannah pointed to the three male demons standing in front of us.

"Hello." I smiled lightly towards them while they nodded in return.

"The master ordered them not to speak loudly for they are very... Blunt." Hannah spoke as the triplets ran off to do chores.

"I see, well that's alright I don't mind straight forwardness."

We both headed towards the garden to trim some rose bushes.

"The master will be having a ball tomorrow so everything should be prepared early, which means the ball room and garden must be perfect."

Hannah trimmed some dead branches off a rose bush while I watered the plants.

 _'Maybe William and Grell will be there!'_ I thought excitedly now looking forward to the ball, "I'm sure we'll be able to have everything prepared; I mean we aren't humans after all."

We finished our chores and preparations just as the sun was setting meaning it was time to go inside. I couldn't wait to just fall asleep and hope that William and Grell will come find me soon, preferably tomorrow.

"I'll see you in the morning Hannah." I greeted her good night before heading our separate ways.

"Speaking of sleep, where will I be sleeping?" I thought aloud.

"With me of course." Claude wrapped his arm around my waist on which I immediately pulled away from.

"Hell no. You'll have to kill me for good if you ever think that I would sleep in the same room as you." I hissed at him before starting to walk down the hallway.

Any room would be find except his.

"I order you to share a bed with me." He smirked seeing me stop against my will.

"If I could kill you I would." I whispered as we walked towards his room, "If you even so much as touch me-"

He rolled his eyes cutting me off, "Your way to feisty. I now see what Sebastian saw in you. I bet your even better in bed."

 _'Let me kill him please.'_ I thought angrily.

I laid down in bed making sure to stay as for away from that spider as possible, "I thought demons didn't sleep."

"Just because we don't sleep doesn't mean I can't relax."

"Whatever."


	5. Five

"Oh Reina!~" Alois called out to me as I inwardly sighed.

"What is it now?" I turned around away from sweeping the floor in the ballroom to look at him.

"I had an amazing idea! I know exactly how you'll tell me!" He cheered.

"I'll never tell you, why don't you just kill me." I bluntly replied glaring towards him.

Claude walked into the room with a small smirk, "We know that, but, I can make you do anything."

I quickly stepped away and tried making a dash towards the open door leading outside, but he grabbed my hair throwing me against the wall before I could make it. I hissed in pain from the wounds that had not sealed yet. I can't let him force me, I just can't.

"Awe! Now you've got some blood on the wall!" Alois had starting laughing as he walked over to us while a smirking Claude was towering above me.

"Don't do it please! Please Claude! We use to be friends! Don't force me!" I pleaded ignoring the boy but looking straight at my old friend with pleading eyes.

His smirk faltered but, never vanished, "Hence use to. We are no longer friends. Shall I say it your highness?"

Alois nodded, "Yes! But I order you to make it interesting!"

"Yes your highness." He then turned back towards me, "I order you to close your eyes." Claude ordered.

I tried not to but, my eyes automatically shut, "Good girl, now I want you to remember a day. The day that broke you the most physically and mentally."

My mind traveled to the day that will haunt me forever...

"Now tell us what that day was about."

I almost started to sob as I picture my baby's face, "My baby.." My voice was barely above a whisper.

"Now tell us what happened to your baby."

Her emotionless figure appeared in my head as I started to cry, "Gone... My baby's gone. I couldn't protect my baby, I tried."

"You couldn't protect her because you didn't want to. You killed her didn't you. You let her die because you didn't want a baby."

"N-no!" I yelled out, "I loved her!"

"No you didn't, you let it die remember?" I could here his voice by my ear as I remembered what happened.

_'I struggled against the two men holding me back even though I was 12 weeks pregnant. I was one of the first female demons to get pregnant. Which meant I was a lot weaker._

_"What do you want?!" I glared at the man with black eyes in front of me, "Let me go!"_

_"Now why would I do that? Your beloved husband made a deal with me and went back on his word. Now it's my turn to collect."_

_I managed to kick one of the guys holding me in the leg hearing a snap as he let go, and elbowed the other in the face as hard as I could knocking him out, "I don't care what my husband did, I'm not apart of it. Let us go."_

_I growled stepping towards the man._

_"Oh?" He looked towards my stomach while laughing, "Well this just got even more interesting." He pointed a gun directly at me._

_"Guns don't work on me." I smirked._

_"Oh it's not for you, it's for it. Say good bye to your baby sweet heart."_

_Bang..._

I covered my mouth shaking my head no as I tried to get away from Claude but, my defiance made the mark on my neck burn causing me to scream.

"Now Reina, I can stop the pain if you just tell me what I want to know. You can't ignore my order Reina. Now say it!" He demanded.

"Me!" I screamed as black spots started to dot across my vision, "Me! It's me! Now make it stop!"

The pain slowly started to subside as I lay on the floor sweating. "So my thoughts were right all along, right! Claude get her to bed she's ruining the floor and make sure she's ready for tomorrow's ball." Alois chirped before skipping away happily.

That was the last thing I saw before my mind slipped away from consciousness.

"Why is Claude such a pain." I heard mumbling as I woke up to find Hannah finishing tying upfront the new dress I was wearing.

I quickly tried to sit upwards but, was gently pushed back down, "Calm down, he didn't do anything to you while you were asleep." She answered my question before I could ask.

I started to cry as the memories kept playing over and over in my head, "Why couldn't I move out of the way of tried to escape. I just stood there. Why did I just stand there!"

"There isn't anything you could have done." She tried to calm me down but, I just couldn't shake off the guilt.

I looked around the room while wiping my tears with the back of my hand, "Where am I?"

"In a guest room, I persuaded Claude to let you stay here which was very difficult to do by the way."

"Thank you Hannah. I really appreciate it." I smiled kindly at her in which she returned it as well, "What time is it?"

"It's late." Was her reply as she stood up.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep after what happened."

"Try to, we have a lot of work to do tomorrow." I nodded towards her smiling slightly.

"Alright I'll try, goodnight Hannah." I got comfortable in my own bed closing my eyes.

"Goodnight Reina." I heard her say before trying to sleep.

~

"I have your outfit prepared for tomorrow night my young lord." Sebastian greeted Ceil in his room while setting his suit aside.

"Thank you Sebastian." Sebastian turned to leave but, was stopped by Ciel, "Was she your wife?"

"Along time ago. Why might you be asking?" He turned around to face the young lord.

"I was just wondering what happened?" He questioned more to himself then the demon as if he were trying to solve a puzzle, "Did you ever have any children?"

"Once." Was his blunt reply.

He would rather not remember the horrible day. Ciel could see it was a touchy subject for Sebastian so he let it go. Bidding his butler goodnight he went to sleep preparing for tomorrow's events. Sebastian left his young masters room heading down the seemingly endless hallway as his mind drifted off to his memories.

_'Why did do you do it Sebastian! Making a stupid deal like that and leave knowing what would happen!' Reina's voice screamed at him from where she laid bed resting until she would be able to walk again._

_She was a mess as she couldn't stop crying over the loss of her baby. The feeling of dread and guilt coursing through her. The scene played over and over in her mind, wishing she could have done something that would have saved her baby. She never thought a demon would feel this way but, being a demon and mother a lot of emotions can stir up._

_"I didn't know, I didn't know he'd come for you. Our baby. I'm sorry." He tried reaching for her hand but, she pulled away. "_

_You left us... Without even saying goodbye you bastard." She whispered as he could clearly see her breaking down mentally._

_She had never called him something like that and if she still had a heart she would have died from a broken heart. He had never seen her look at him with such betrayal and hatred. It made him realise how much he had screwed up this time._

He snapped out of his daze to see he was outside in the garden. 'Why do I always manage to hurt her. Im such a fool.' He thought to himself as he looked towards the stars. 'She always made me softer.' He chuckled softly to himself.


	6. Six

**At the phantomhive manor**

Tonight was the night. Sebastian was helping Ceil prepare for the ball, both men were wearing dark suits. This ball was definitely more formal then Ciel would have expected from Alois. He was wearing a dark blue suit which matched his cane and dark blue mask. Sebastian dressed slightly different then what he normally would wear, black jacket, tie, and pants along with a red shirt underneath with a black mask. It was a masquerade ball after all.

"My lord, are you ready for this evening?" Sebastian had asked smoothly but, deep down he was a bit nervous. He couldn't understand why though, she was merely apart of his past and he has no more feeling for her... Right?

"Yes, I am. How about you William and Grell? Are you both prepared?" Ciel questioned as they all stood by the carriage.

"Perfect! And my I might say you look sexy in your suit Bassy!" He gushed over Sebastian while Sebastian just sighed glaring at the idiot in front of him.

William rolled his eyes at Grell before nodding in Ceil's direction as the two of them headed off towards the mansion. They wanted to get there before the ball started just invade something fishy were to happen. Ciel looked at the two fleeting forms of the reapers.

"Why are they going there by foot?" He questioned as they both entered the carriage.

"Yes, They said that they would be meeting us there." Sebastian had answered once the carriage had started moving. It wouldn't take to long until they arrived to the mansion.

The four of them had been preparing all week for this and now it's time to save the demon turned reaper. Grell was positive that it will be an in and out mission but, William was doubtful. He knows how demons are, conniving and tricky.

  
~

"It's going to be a while before they arrive." Grell sighed dramatically. He and William were sitting in the forest not to far from the mansion waiting for the ball to start. Grell wished they could just save her now. Who knows what could have happened to her in there.

"They have to arrive when the ball starts, now be patient." William scolded fixing his glasses.

They both were also wearing nice suits. Grell was wearing bright red jacket and pants with a white tie and shirt along with a blood red mask; while William wore black jacket, pants, and shirt with a gold mask and tie.

Both sighing, they waited.

  
~

It was about forty min. until they arrived. It was already dusk out, Sebastian stared out the window watching the trees past by. Was it wrong to think that he should turn back now?

'What am I doing?' He thought to himself turning his attention towards his hands which were set on his lap.

~

"Hurry up! The guests will arrive soon!" Alois yelled to his butlers while the maids were getting ready in their ball gowns.

I hissed as Hannah tried to suffocate me with this stupid corset. I know she isn't trying to hurt me but, this corset is my worst enemy.

"I'm sorry dear, just a little bit more." Hannah tried to persuade me as she tugged one more time before quickly tying the lacy strings.

"Thank goodness." I sighed heavily plopping down on the bed, "I hate this thing." I was being a bit over dramatic but, I didn't care.

"Master demanded that you wear a tight corset. As he quotes, 'tonight is going to be grand! You must make Reina look sexy!' We both giggled as she tried to sound like Alois.

I think she is the first real best friend I've ever had. Sure I had William and Grell but, they were more like brothers. I just hope that Hannah and I will make it out alive.

"What do you think?" Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts as she pulled me towards a mirror.

A blood red gown and black tight lace corset. It fit my curves and bust perfectly.

I stared wide eyes at myself.... I looked different, like how I use to look when I was with Sebastian. I couldn't speak my thoughts rushing in my head. I shook off the pleasant thoughts of being with him again as images of loosing my child filled my thoughts. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop the guilt rushing back. All these years of keeping it deep down and now I'm crumbling apart.

"H-how?" Was the only word I managed to speak.

"I thought I would choose a style that is best for you and your personality." She smiled warmly. This is why I love her so much already, she can figure out what I like to wear even though we haven't known each other for to long.

"Thank you!" I smiled lightly giving her a tight hug. I was amazed of how I am always able to pretend that I am happy.

"No need to thank me, now come the ball should be starting now." She hooked her arm with mine as we both made our way towards where the party was held.

"Our masks!" I whispered yelled before we opened the doors. I put on her mask and she put mine on thankfully they both were easy to tie.

"Master would have killed us." She whispered as we opened the double doors entering the ball room.

"What was he thinking making me wear this? Everyone's staring." I whispered uncomfortably as we looked for Alois.

"I'm just happy I don't have to wear something that shows that much." Hannah teased while I poured nudging her playfully. We both giggled lightly before spotting Alois dressed as.. a girl... What?!

"What is he wearing?" I looked towards Hannah shocked.

"It only means one things, he has a plan." She whispered before we stopped in front of Alois.

"My you look very sexy! Good job Hannah!" Alois praised circling me once before stopping in front of the two of us once more, "Reina I want you to stay by Claude this evening. You may not leave his side, are we clear?"

I mentally groaned, "yeah.." I mumbled knowing full well he is going to be inappropriate each time we're alone, "Could Hannah stay with me?" I was scared asking but, I can't stand being with Claude.

He looked around seeing no one paying attention to us before slamming his foot down on my shin making me wince.

"Did I say you could ask me a question? Now go before I kick you, Hannah will be staying with me." He let me go as some guests walked by before shoving me towards the direction where Claude was.

I glanced at Hannah pleadingly before slightly limping towards Claude, 'A simple no would have been fine.' I thought angrily. I know what we been through from talking with Hannah and I feel pity for him. He's only a child, if Claude wasn't around maybe he'd be different since he would only have Hannah and the triplets.

"You look delicious." Claude said sultry as he licked his lips.

"Just leave me alone." I whispered standing with distance away from him before he tugged me close to his side to the point where our sides were pressed against each other.

"Alois ordered you to stay by my side and I expect that you listen to him, that's an order." He whispered harshly.

My body immediately leaned into him as my arms wrapped around his waist, "I hate you." I glared at the floor.

"I know." I could tell he had a smirk on his face, "Now come, we must greet the guests." As he said that I was forcefully tugged around by him greeting each guest while... Holding his hand. If I could I would puke in disgust but, alas I must follow his orders.

He is my... Mate. I involuntarily shivered causing Claude to glance towards me, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just-" I stopped mid sentence my eyes widening slightly, 'Grell!!!!!' I thought excitedly. I would know that long red hair anywhere! I glanced towards his right to see none other than William, 'William is here to! Their going to save me!'

"What are you staring at?" Claude questioned causing me to look away from my family.

"Nothing, I'm just tired. Unlike demons, reapers need sleep." I mumbled irritably hoping my lie would be convincing.

He rolled his eyes irritably, "I know your lying, perks of being mates. Now come, we are going outside." He tugged my hand pulling me behind him as we walked towards the back doors that led outside towards Alois garden.

"What are we do-" I gasped as he put a blind fold over my eyes, "Hey! Quit it!" I yelled irritably.

He gripped my arm tightly digging his nails slightly into my arm, "Shut up." His blunt reply was met with an irritable sigh as he led me somewhere.


End file.
